


Premier échange

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Conspiracy, Gen, Pursuit, Recognition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premier échange de paroles, premières similitudes, et l'histoire continue. Pré-Asgard, Kanon, Bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier échange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Premier échange

 **Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

 **Rating :** PG/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 166

 

**Premier échange**

Kanon dévala la vingtaine de marche s’offrant devant lui avant de parcourir les quelques mètres du couloir le menant à la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci d’un geste vif pour se faire, la seconde d’après, gifler le visage par le froid de l’extérieur qui le saisit sans crier gare. Il ne frissonna cependant qu’à peine tandis qu’il reprenait sa marche ininterrompue. Cependant qu’il marchait, il frotta énergiquement ses tempes et prit soudainement conscience, comme il sentait une dureté alliée à une certaine sécheresse, que cette partie de son visage était devenue rêche de par ce geste répété.

Le Grec pesta tout haut tout en sortant son étui à cigarettes de la doublure épaisse de son manteau de fourrure. Il avait ainsi la preuve que depuis qu’il avait usurpé le pouvoir dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon, et plus encore depuis l’ensorcellement d’Hilda de Polaris, il se retrouvait dans un état de fatigue et de lassitude extrêmes.

La première bouffée fit couler un sentiment de bien-être ineffable dans chaque fibre de son être. Il conserva la fumée de longues secondes au creux de ses poumons avant de l’en extirper en cercles parfaits et vaporeux.

Kanon réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis que la nicotine continuait de diffuser ses bienfaits – un verre de scotch et il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. Son entrevue avec Hilda l’avait laissé sur les rotules. Bien que visiblement rangée à sa cause, la prêtresse irascible n’en était pas pour autant complètement soumise à son autorité et faisait preuve, en certains moments d’élans de colère le forçant à rejeter au plus loin les vagues de violence qui tambourinaient dans son esprit et le soumettait à une tentation des plus viles.

Et pour cela, Kanon sentait qu’il arrivait à bout de patience au fur et à mesure que son plan prenait forme et ampleur. C’était décidé, il ne s’occuperait plus de ces va et vient incessants en Asgard et confierait désormais la tâche à l’un de ses pairs, tout aussi qualifié que lui pouvait l’être – dans une certaine mesure. Sorrento ferait sûrement parfaitement l’affaire. Il eut préféré choisir Isaak en qui il avait plus confiance et qui était tout acquis à sa cause, mais son aversion pour la Sirène était assez forte – et l’Autrichien le lui rendait à merveille – pour qu’il le nomme à ce poste. Déjà, il se délectait de façon malsaine en imaginant Sorrento faire face à la prêtresse d’Asgard.

Le pas de Kanon s’accélérait au fur et à mesure qu’il s’éloignait du palais Valhalla. Au-dessus de lui, les nuages s’amoncelaient de nouveau, promettant une tempête de neige imminente par laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas se faire surprendre. Sa concentration s’affûta, dans ce ciel nocturne sans lune ni étoile, il devait se reposer plus que jamais sur ses sens, en particulier dans cette forêt accidentée qu’il ne connaissait que très peu. Au loin, un loup hurla bientôt imité par ceux de sa meute suivant son exemple.

Il se coulait désormais sans difficulté aucune au travers de la forêt, se laissant quelque peu gagner par la tendre quiétude de ce lieu. Il différait à bien des égards des environs du Sanctuaire de sa Grèce natale. C’était pourtant un sentiment étrangement familier qu’il ressentait au contact de l’air froid brûlant ses poumons, du vent cruel agressant son visage, du silence étouffé dans cette cathédrale de verdure.

Kanon vit venir trop tard la forme élancée qui fondit sur lui à toute allure. Une main percuta sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle tandis que des doigts longs se posèrent sur son cou, plus occupés à le retenir qu’à l’étouffer vraiment.

Dans cette obscurité poisseuse, il était impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit. Kanon n’eut cependant aucun mal à reconnaître en cet assaillant celui qui l’avait déjà suivi quelques jours auparavant et auquel il avait pu se soustraire. Cette fois-ci, cependant, l’échappatoire semblait se révéler un brin plus compliquée.

« Parle, à présent ou je mets fin à ta vie. »

Joignant l’acte à la menace, ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la chair de son cou, y faisant naître quelques gouttes de sang.

« Magnifique, vraiment. Tu penses que c’est par un pareil excès de zèle qu’Hilda te laissera prendre la place de ton frère ? »

La prise se desserra quelque peu, Kanon n’esquissa toutefois pas le moindre mouvement pour se défaire de l’étreinte, il savait avoir remporté une petite victoire par ces quelques mots.

« Je te connais, Bud d’Alcor. Bien mieux que tu ne le penses. J’ai été toi. »

Les doigts de l’Asgardien s’enlevèrent tout à fait. Le corps de Kanon ne s’affaissa qu’à peine tandis qu’il portait sa main à son cou pour constater que le saignement avait déjà cessé. Devant lui, il percevait le souffle de Bud et ce silence l’invitant à poursuivre.

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? Il vaut mieux, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, rien de ce que tu as pu jamais dire dans ta position actuelle n’a pu te servir efficacement. Bien au contraire. Oh, j’imagine ta rancune, ta haine pour ton frère, tes parents et le destin. Même Hilda et Odin, tu les détestes, malgré ton serment d’allégeance. Peu importent les épreuves que tu as dû subir quand d’autres se vautraient dans l’insouciance, peu importent tes efforts pour te montrer digne de devenir un des sept Guerriers Divins, peu importent les promesses d’Hilda de Polaris. Tu es ce que tu es, c’est-à-dire rien et toutes tes souffrances n’ont ainsi aucun sens. »

L’un et l’autre étaient comme aveugles en cette nuit sans lune. Pourtant, chaque sentiment était éminemment décelable dans ces ténèbres qu’ils connaissaient si bien. L’Un tremblait sous le coup de ces révélations qui lui livraient une vérité toute crue : celle de sa vie, celle de son âme. L’autre se surprenait à jeter sur son alter ego un regard compatissant pour le voir ressentir des douleurs dont lui-même n’avait pas été épargné, dont il voulait conserver l’illusion qu’il s’en était séparé, mais qui n’en motivaient pas moins la moindre de ses pensées, le plus infime de ses actes et de ses ambitions.

« Tu… »

La voix rauque de l’Asgardien que Kanon n’avait entendu que quelques fois mais qui possédait un timbre exprimant des sentiments bien connus s’éleva de nouveau.

« Quoi qu’il puisse advenir, nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Le cadet ne sera toujours qu’un bâtard jusqu’au jour où ce bâtard prendra son destin en main pour sortir de l’ombre dans laquelle le destin l’a relégué. »

Un nouveau silence accompagna ces quelques paroles, résonnantes, dévastatrices de vérité. Puis Bud lâcha un soupir qui aurait pu exprimer à peu près n’importe quoi, comme un sentiment d’approbation. Kanon décida toutefois d’y voir une autorisation de congé dont il n’avait au demeurant nullement besoin mais qui le décida à tourner les talons, avec un dernier regard qui peina à percer le voile d’obscurité et sans autre parole qui, après tout, n’aurait rien signifié de plus que ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Adieu. »


End file.
